A Worm Welcome
'A Worm Welcome '''is the sixteenth episode in the sixth season of ''StarCrafts. ''It is the one-hundred twenty-eighth episode overall. Plot The episode starts with a zerg overseer producing a changeling in preparation for infiltrating a protoss base. An adept is seen playing pattycake with her psionic transfer shade as the changeling is deployed nearby, taking the form of a zealot. The adept (including her shade) and a stalker glance over the changeling zealot prancing along towards the base. The changeling soon reaches a certain point in the base and marks the location with an "X" using its "psi-blades". Stalker and adept look on with growing suspicion. They head over the "X" mark and inspect it, but suddenly the ground rumbles as a nydus worm prepares to emerge. The stalker attempts to attack the ground but his laser reflects and hits his friend adept in the face (who recovers by the psionic shade transfer). Taking action, the adept whistles in an army of fellow protoss to prepare for the incoming worm. Eventually, the worm finally emerges, but the protoss army attacks the worm immediately. The nydus worm, however, seems invulnerable without a scratch. The protoss look on with confusion. It is revealed that a swarm of queens emerges from behind the worm as they have coated it with a waterfall of transfusion barf. The protoss army attempts a second assault. Due to the constant heals, the nydus worm remains unscathed as it unleashes a massive zerg army to annihilate the protoss defense. The queen looks upon the audience, smiling with victory. Epilogue The changeling is still continuing to scout out the protoss base, taking notes (drawing) on its paper pad. It puts on a detail of a posing probe, occasionally glancing up to check on the base. On a third checking, Bob the Ragelot appears with bloodshot eyes, who screams in front of it, scaring some viewers. Characters *Overseer *Changeling *Adept *Stalkers *Immortals *Colossi *Queens *Hydralisks *Zerglings *Roaches *Probe (cameo) *Bob the Ragelot Trivia * Title of the episode is a reference to a Season 2 episode, "A Swarm Welcome". * Stalker inadvertently attacks a friendly protoss unit for the first time. * This is the first time queen throws up a transfusion beam since "ZvZ" back in Season 3. * This is a second time queen triumphs at the end with a smile towards viewers. First time was in "Spineless Defence". * Changeling draws a sketch of a base for second time after "I Spy" back in Season 1 where it drew a terran base. * Bob is able to detect a changeling zealot without any detection nearby. * This the first time jumpscare is used in ''StarCrafts since "Halloween Special 2016". In-Game References * This episode is centered around how to properly execute a nydus rush as zerg player, and takes advantage of the changes to the nydus worm in StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. ** The changeling is seen scouting out the base to give the zerg vision in the area. ** The nydus worm was changed in LotV to be invincible during its emergence, hence why the initial protoss onslaught does nothing to it. ** Queens are seen immediately using transfusion on the worm to keep it alive so it can deploy the rest of its army. Video Category:StarCrafts Episodes Category:Season 6 Episodes Category:Episode Category:Protoss Episodes Category:Zerg Episodes